Generating a multimedia document, such as a yearbook or slideshow, that includes a set of images that is representative of all the individuals that belong to a group (e.g., sports team, class, school) is difficult, especially when the size of the group is large. For example, it takes a lot of effort and time in creating a yearbook for the graduating class of a high school that includes pictures of class members and school activities (e.g., sports). The creator(s) of the yearbook may want to ensure that a particular class member is not overly or inadequately represented in comparison to the other class members in order to provide fairness and increase member enjoyment. For example, the creator(s) of the yearbook may want to ensure that the yearbook does not include many images of a particular class member (e.g., twenty pictures of an individual) while only including a single image of another class member. However, the creator(s) of the yearbook may have hundreds or thousands of images of hundreds of class members to choose to include in the yearbook. As a result, it may be overwhelming for the creator(s) of the yearbook to ensure that each class member is adequately represented in the yearbook and that there are not some class members that are overly represented in the yearbook.
Currently, a multimedia document, such as a slideshow, may be generated by selecting an image for inclusion in the slideshow, where the image has associated facial detection information. A face location is determined in the selected image based on the facial detection information and the selected image is cropped based on the determined face location to generate a cropped image depicting the included face. The cropped image is inserted into a slide associated with the slideshow. However, there is not currently an approach in ensuring a specific distribution of images in the slideshow, such as ensuring a particular member of a group is not overly or insufficiently represented in the slideshow.
Furthermore, a multimedia document, such as a yearbook, may be designed and created utilizing a facial recognition module for identifying a subject in a photo and tagging the photo with an identity of the subject. Identifying the subject may include comparing the photo to a plurality of previously tagged photos to identify the subject. However, there is not currently an approach in ensuring a specific distribution of images in the yearbook. For example, there is not currently an approach in ensuring that each individual in the class includes a minimum number of images in the yearbook. Neither is there currently an approach in ensuring that there is a certain percentage of images out of the total number of images in the yearbook of a particular individual in the class.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for ensuring a desired distribution of images in a multimedia document (e.g., yearbook, slideshow, video, website).